The Truth About Men
by Metrical
Summary: When Tammy arrives at school one day in tears, Luke's chance to fix everything up arrives. Oneshot, I wrote it at like 11 at night.


**So I decided to write some more genuine fanfiction, just for fun, and a break. This is probably going to be oneshot, as I think a lot of my SLiDE stories will end up being. Also if you're a fan of SLiDE chances are you are a fan of Skins as they are quite similar, so I advise you to check out my Skins Gen 4 fics which I have been working on for a while and still am.**

* * *

><p>Ed walked into the classroom with his head thrown back and his face pointing up against the ceiling, the only thing that seemed to run through his mind was, '<em>I'm totally boned, I'm totally boned, I'm totally boned<em>'

A distant, yet familiar voice called out to him, "Oi little man! Over here." Luke kicked out the chair next to him with his always-taunting smile.

Ed ran over to him, "Dude, I'm totally boned." He said in panic.

Luke laughed, "Yeah I know, you were thinking aloud."  
>Ed furrowed his brow, "Seriously?"<br>Luke let out another haughty chuckle, "Yeah either that or I have voodoo powers," he said shaking his hands up against Ed's face, "What's up? New girl you want to jump?"  
>Ed scoffed, "It's not always about girls."<br>"Um, with you… yeah it is, oh no wait, one time it was a dude." He said with a laugh, punching Ed in the shoulder as he sat down.

"I thought we agreed to never speak about that again."  
>"You agreed with yourself mate, I didn't. That's generally how things are go for you Ed, with yourself." Luke threw back his head, feeling golden about his calls.<p>

"You are just rolling them off your tongue today aren't you Lukey."  
>"Calm down just a bit of fun." Said Luke still smiling.<p>

Ed turned to him, "You're damaging my self-esteem."  
>As Luke kicked back his chair, Tammy stormed in and slammed her books down on the table in front of her and pushed her head into her books.<p>

Ed and Luke looked at each other with stunned faces.

"Did you do anything to upset her?" asked Ed.

Luke shook his head, "I didn't do anything, did you?"  
>Ed shrugged, "I do a lot of things, but nothing I can think of, at least not recently."<p>

Ed leaned forward tapping Tammy on the shoulder with his pencil. She turned around but said, "Piss off, Ed." Before he could talk and went back to sobbing on her desk.

Ed looked at Luke and shrugged.

"We need professional help, for a drastic emergency." Said Luke.

"Scarlett?" asked Ed.

Luke laughed, "No, Scarlett's kind of emergency is '_out of mascara_', or occasionally helping girls realize they are actually gay, no, we need Eva."

Ed flipped out his phone and dialed Eva, "Yeah Eva?"

Ed stuttered, "N-n-no, we need you in here, it's an emergency…" he began to whisper, "Tammy's had a breakdown."

Tammy turned around and slapped him in the head, "Ow! Tam!"

Ed put the phone back to his hear, "Real emergency, get here now."

Ed snapped up his phone and smiled, "Easy as that."

The teacher looked down at him, "Is that a phone, Mr. Newman?"  
>Ed looked up slowly, "What would you do if I said no?"<p>

The teacher held out her hand and he sighed placing the phone in her palm, "Shit" he muttered.

"Nice one." Said Luke, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Ed and Luke stood out on the grass, with Luke hanging upside down from a railing while Ed leaned against it.<p>

"I wonder what's up with her." Said Luke

"She probably found out that one of us has advanced slightly in our sexual life's beyond our knowledge." Said Ed with a smile, looking down at Luke hanging.

Luke frowned, "How have you advanced in your sexual life, besides you know, the bisexual awakening."

Ed sighed, "For Fuck's sake Luke, I'm not gay, It's the last time I'm gonna say it…" he paused, "I banged Eva."

Luke dropped from the railing and immediately came up alongside him, "What!"

Ed waved it off, "Don't gain respect for me, it was a pity shag."

"Still!" said Luke with eyes wide open, "When was this?"  
>Ed pushed his lips up to his nose and thought back, "After duck-duck."<p>

Luke stood with his mouth open and slapped Ed, who let out a feminine wail, "Dude that was ages back, why am I only finding out now?"  
>Ed shrugged, "I didn't feel the need to shout it out to the world, I am a respectable man and I respect Eva's personal life."<p>

Luke huffed, "Please, your about as respectable as the labor party."  
>Ed frowned and looked down at Luke now hanging back off the rails, "Isn't that treason?"<br>"Not if everyone says it." Said Luke dropping his arms, "Look Eva's here."  
>"Hey guys," she said walking over, "Where is she?"<br>"Over by the tree" pointed Ed.

"Alright first I gotta ask, did one of you piss her off?" she asked looking down at them.  
>Luke shrugged, "We have no idea."<p>

Eva sighed, "Guess, I'd better find out."

Eva walked off to Tammy and Luke shook his head, "I don't know how they do it?"  
>Ed looked after her, "Look so hot when they walk away?"<br>"What? No!" said Luke, "How they do all this emotional stuff."

"You really don't know do you?" asked Ed.

"Don't know what?"  
>Ed looked forward, "How to do it, why to do it, you don't understand emotions at all, typical Mr. Cool doesn't know how to show his true colours."<p>

Luke swung up and pulled in close to Ed with a stern face, "I have true emotions, ok? But I prefer to keep them to me, I don't have to be like everyone else who goes and flaunts them everywhere."  
>"She's coming back." Said Ed.<p>

"Seriously? That was quick."

"So? How did it go?" asked Ed.

Eva pointed to Luke, "You, you go talk to her."

Luke sat up, "She wants to talk to me?"  
>Eva shook her head, "No, but I want you to talk to her, if you ever want anything with Tammy ever, than now is your perfect chance to make sure it happens, now go talk to her."<br>"What about?" asked Luke.

Eva shook her head, "Just go!"  
>"Alright, Alright!" said Luke putting his hands forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Tammy sat in the tree looking out into the ocean, which the school was close by; Luke swung up a spot next to her on the tree and sat there for a minute rubbing his hands, while Tammy remained silent.<p>

"I'm sorry." Said Luke

"For what?" asked Tammy, confused.

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, I'm guessing I messed up again and pissed you off."

Tammy sighed and put her head down, "You didn't…"  
>"What?" asked Luke.<p>

"You didn't piss me off, it's not about you."

"Oh" said Luke looking around, "Then what is it about."  
>Tammy paused for a minute, trying to get the next words out of her mouth, "My Dad."<p>

Luke frowned, "I thought you didn't have a Dad."

"Well everyone has a Dad," said Tammy, "Their connections with him, are a different matter."  
>"Then what happened?" asked Luke, staring into Tammy's eyes from the side.<p>

Tammy sighed, "I, I woke up this morning and I was getting ready for school and just I was about to leave, there he was… standing in the corridor… the man I hadn't seen for 4 years, my Dad… and…" she closed her eyes, trying to finish the story, "He just stared at me with an angry face, he had been fighting… with mum… and he just looked at me, pushed me out of the way and left… that's 4 years worth… and that's my… Dad." She lost it on the last word, and broke into tears.

Luke immediately jumped from his position to wrap his arms around her. After a while when she had slowed down a bit, Luke started talking to her, "Listen, I'm gonna tell you something that is 100 percent true, all guys are jerks."  
>Tammy looked up and frowned, "All guys are jerks, without women, women are so powerful that they can change a guy, make him change who he is for her and there is other times where he gives himself up for the woman… and then there are times when a guy loves a woman so much… that it scares him and so all he can do is run in different ways, physically, emotionally, through other women, it is frightening how much the love of an amazing woman can change a guy, and I don't know if that's what happened with your dad, but I think that's what happened with me?"<br>Tammy looked up with a small smile, "Yeah?"  
>"I had the easy life before, sex with girls and that's it, and then I met you and you discovered a version of me that was so different and so not Luke and so…" he looked in her eyes, "better… that it scared me into doing stupid things, and I didn't know what I want before, but now I do."<br>Tammy's smile shined, "Which is?"  
>Luke looked at her, "A chocolate chip cookie…" he paused for a second, "Nah I'm joking worry warts, I want you of course."<br>Tammy laughed, "I nearly kicked your balls in."  
>Luke wrapped his arms around her looking down on her cute little face; "I would still love you if you did."<p>

Luke leaned in and connected his lips with Tammy and they held like that.

From a distance Ed and Eva watched with a smile, as Eva laughed. Ed looked over at her, "Hey Eva, You know what we..."  
>Eva shook her head, "Not a chance, Ed."<br>Ed turned back to the ocean, "You don't even..."  
>Eva laughed again, "Not a chance, Ed."<br>Ed sighed, "Ok, Ok." he paused for a bit, "Fuck."  
>"What?" asked Eva.<br>"I never got to ask Luke for help."

* * *

><p><em>Nice little oneshot I decided to write at 11:30 at night, on the night before I go back to school ;) It's always good to take a break from my main series, even if I'm only 3 episodes in. So please review this! And also let me know any pairings for SLiDE or Skins if you'd like me to write a fanfic about them, cause I'm happy to write more SLiDE or Skins!<em>


End file.
